Bonds of Blood
by Yamiyo.Darknight
Summary: While investigating an abandoned church for a murderer Ludwig and Antonio run into the two vampires living there. But is everything like it seems? Or is there more to the blood that's being spilled? Main pairings: GerIta and Spamano Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey~! is here to tell you all that Dogsrule and I are making another collaborated story! And here is the first chapter. It came out longer than planned but we hope you'll enjoy it all the same. To those of you who are reading my story Legend, it has not been dropped and nor will it be. It's just that college work is getting in the way and since I'm hand writing it first, editing it, and then typing it, it takes quite a bit of time. Anyways, on that note, Legend will be updated soon. By next weekend at the latest, I swear. DX_**

**_On another note, this is an interesting plotline that we're working with so please look forward to more._**

_**Just like our other stories, readers who favorite, put this story on alert, and/or review will be thanked in the next chapter. Thanks~!** _

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It was a nice bright cheerful day in the capital city of Italy, better known as Rome. There were many people walking around chatting happily except for two men, one of which was deep in thought as he spoke.

"Well this is the place where they've been having all the attacks. I know they said that it was the work of a vampire but do you want to ask any of the locals if they have additional information?" The large blond who went by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt asked as he glanced over at his partner.

Curly, brown-haired Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who glanced at his partner, before he grinned and nodded. "_Sí_! It might help to see if anybody knows anything about this at all. But what I've been wondering is how the culprit did it. I mean…vampires don't really exist, _verdad_? It makes me wonder what the motive could be…"

"Ja…I really have to wonder about that too." Ludwig muttered as he pulled out a notebook and started looking through it. "After all everything we've been told so far is that all the attacks are done in the middle of the night and all the victims are criminals that we've been trying to track down, but when they're found they are completely drained of all their blood with two small holes in the side of their neck…." Then he glanced at Antonio and shrugged, "But my best guess is that we're just dealing with an obsessive Halloween fan. What's your guess about it?"

Antonio paused and crossed his arms. "Well…you could be right, but for the puncture marks to have been placed so accurately over the jugular…it seems a bit strange. You'd have to know what you're doing to be able to do something like that. So maybe the culprit has studied the human body well enough to know how to damage it just so-so." He grinned and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Aha! Sorry. That probably doesn't help any either, does it?"

Ludwig blinked in shock at the really intelligent words coming from the normally obvious Spaniard. "Nein, I agree. So I guess we can add that in with the theories as well…" He said as he quickly wrote it down. "Well. Let's go question some of the locals."

Hours later the two International policemen stood in front of an abandoned church.

"Here's where they said the hideout is..." Ludwig said as he looked up at the old building that had definitely seen better days. "But they really didn't want to talk about it…" Shaking off those feelings Ludwig pulled out his gun and looked over at Antonio. "Ready when you are."

Antonio smiled confidently and nodded, also pulling out a gun. "It definitely seems like a suspicious place for anyone to be staying in. It also seems like it has enough room to hide plenty of things for the culprit to use against their victims…" He gazed around their surroundings before nodding again at Ludwig. "I guess we should move in now."

Ludwig nodded then started walked to the door while being very aware of his surroundings. "Wow, this must have been a great church when they were still using it." he said but still making sure to keep an eye and ear open in case anything happened.

But just when Ludwig was going to say something else they both heard a loud hiss from somewhere near them. "W-What was that…?" Ludwig asked already on defensive against the strange sound.

Antonio whipped his head around and looked for signs of a presence. "I don't know, but I'm wondering if it has to do with our killer…" Clutching the gun tightly, he kept a sharp eye on his surroundings. "If anybody's here, you'd best come out. We don't like playing games…"

"Ja. He is right, you better show yourself now while you still have the chance." Ludwig called out as he tried to look for the source of the noise. Maybe it was a stray cat that had wondered inside the building or…

"You don't like playing games? Well at least I'm not the bastard invading someone's home. Who the hell are you both? And what fucking business do you have here?" A sudden voice spoke up from behind them.

Antonio whirled around, startled to hear that the voice was coming from behind them. "W-we're not invading! We have a warrant. We're part of the police so come on out peacefully and drop any weapons that you might have on you!"

Suddenly a brunette man with a hair curl sticking up to the right stepped out of the shadows glaring at the two officers with his mouth set into a scowl. "I don't have any fucking weapons on me! And I don't care if you have a warrant or not! Now tell me why the hell you're here then get the hell out!"

Antonio turned his eyes slightly as another voice started to pipe in as well. "Ve~… Fratello what's going on? Who are they? Why are they here?" Another brunette, with slightly lighter hair and a curl facing the opposite direction, came into view, appearing to be frightened. He scurried over to his twin and clutched his arm. "Th-they're not here to hurt us are they, fratello?"

"How the hell should I know that? I just smelled them and found these bastards here." The first brunette said as he continued to glare at Antonio and Ludwig while gently pushing the second brunette behind him. "Now tell us why the hell you two are here!" He demanded as he bared his teeth in a snarl, but for some reason he had two long (and sharp looking) canine teeth in his mouth and his eyes were starting to glow red in his fury. "Didn't you fucking hear me dammit? Tell me who the hell you are and what the hell you're doing!"

"W-Was..?" Ludwig stuttered completely stunned and unsure of what he was seeing.

"W-we're here to investigate…You don't have any authority to know the circumstances, so unfortunately we can't tell you…" the Spaniard said, starting to feel anxiety come over him. Antonio glanced at Ludwig, smile starting to turn to a panicked frown. "I-I'm not seeing things, am I? Is it me, or does he have fangs and red eyes…?" He stepped back uncertainly, the hands holding the gun starting to waver.

"No…I can see them too Antonio…" Ludwig said calmly despite him feeling anxious as well but unlike the Spaniard he kept holding his gun steady as he took a step back too.

The younger-looking brunette whimpered pathetically and tugged on the elder's sleeve. "F-fratello…they have guns…" He looked at Ludwig and then at Antonio. "Y-you don't think there's silver in them, do you…?"

"Once again, how the hell do I know that?" the older brunette hissed temporary turning his attention on the younger one, but still making sure to keep an red eye on Antonio and Ludwig. "But I bet that they have some silver on them somewhere...those hunters are always sneaky bastards."

The smaller man whimpered again, shrinking down into himself. "I don't like the hunters…they're scary…"

"Of course they're fucking scary dammit! What do you expect from them dumbass? If they have the opportunity to get us then they will!" He hissed again as his eyes turned an even brighter red and the fangs in his mouth started to lengthen a little.

"Hunters…?" Ludwig asked, feeling surprised by the choice of words. Was that what they called police in Italy? No…It wasn't. But then why did he call them that? "What are you talking about? As my partner said we're here to investigate. But tell us why it looks like you have red eyes and fangs!"

The older brunette quickly covered the other one's mouth and spat, "Why the hell would I tell you a single thing, dammit? You'll just try to stake us or something! So fuck off and leave us the hell alone!"

Antonio frowned, feeling more and more confused as the possible culprits continued to say confusing things. "You're starting to confuse me…We're not hunters. We're policemen here to investigate a series of murders…Why would we stake you? This isn't medieval times, you know."

"Ja, we wouldn't do that. We're just trying to find the criminal behind the murders and bring them in." Ludwig said, agreeing with his partner. But still feeling very suspicious the two, after all how many people suddenly have red eyes and fangs?

The younger's eyes widened in surprise. "Not hunters?" He looked up at his sibling. "F-fratello, is he lying? You can tell can't you?"

"…..No. The bastards have no fucking clue what the hell we're talking about…." He finally said after a few seconds as his fangs went back to a normal (well slightly more normal) length and his eyes darkened back to brown. "But what murders are you two bastards talking about?"

Antonio hesitated to continue explaining, since the case was not supposed to be told to outsiders. He glanced at his partner again. "Should we tell them? If they're not involved in the case, we can get in trouble for divulging information…"

"Er….maybe we can just tell them the basic information…." Ludwig said after a few seconds. "After all most people already know that and there's no rule against telling them that."

Antonio frowned a bit. "Eh…I suppose, but I don't really want to get in trouble…" He eyed the pair in front of them, wondering about why they were staying in such an old and abandoned home.

"Ja…I don't really want to get in trouble either…" Ludwig said. "Well…it is suspicious that they are here in this abandoned church….and then there's the red eyes and fangs…maybe we should bring them in for questioning. After all, the older one's appearance does seem to be relevant to the case."

"What does divulging mean? It sounds yucky." The younger twin piped in cluelessly. He started to peek out from behind his brother and a shy smile lit his face. "My name is Feliciano. I hope we aren't troubling you."

"Don't tell them your name dumbass! Even if they're not hunters it doesn't mean they aren't around any! Doing something that fucking stupid could get you killed!" The older one yelled smacking Feliciano upside the back of his head. "And how the hell are we troubling them? They're the ones who broke in here!"

"V-Ve? I-I'm just trying to be nice, fratello…" Feliciano squeaked, covering his head from another possible attack. "T-they don't seem like bad people…"

"Don't seem like bad people my ass! Keep up with that damn thinking the next thing you know you end up with a stake in your heart and a fucking silver bullet right in the middle of your forehead!" He shouted. Then he realized what Ludwig had said before and he growled, "Hell no! There's no fucking way you're taking us anywhere bastard! You try and do that and I'll rip out your fucking throat!"

Then to prove his point he crouched a little with his eyes blood red again and his fangs elongated. "Stay the hell away from us!" He said with a low hiss coming from deep inside his throat.

Ludwig strengthened the grip on his gun and sighed, "I think we will need to bring them in Antonio…"

Antonio fidgeted uncertainly, almost feeling bad for the two. "We haven't really proven that we need to yet, though…And what if they get hurt when they struggle? I'd feel bad…"

Feliciano whimpered pathetically and clasped his hands together. "F-Fratello…Don't pick fights…we'll just get in trouble…" He backed up nervously, somehow also procuring a white flag at the same time (from nowhere, mind you) and frantically waving it back and forth. "P-please don't hurt us mister policemen! We're not bad! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Who the hell is picking fights? They're the ones who came in here in the first place!" He answered with a snarl. "I'm just making sure they don't do anything!" Then it seemed like he melted into the shadows before the next second when he launched himself at Antonio and pushed him into a nearby wall. "Leave. Now!" He hissed giving a full view of his red eyes and elongated fangs.

Antonio yelped as he was slammed into the wall, gritting his teeth when the pain coursed through his body. "Owowowow…" he hissed, trying to pry his assailant off of him. "Y-You're not doing a good job of making my partner more willing to listen to you…" he groaned, shutting his eyes. "And how can I leave when you've got me pinned like this, eh, mister vampyre?"

"Don't . Call . Me . THAT!" he hissed as he pushed Antonio deeper in the wall. But as he leaned near Antonio's neck to bite it he collapsed to the ground with Ludwig pointing his tranquilizer gun at the fallen brunette.

"Sorry about that Antonio. I didn't expect him to do that." Ludwig said. Then he pointed his gun at Feliciano and asked, "Are you going to attack us too?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, thanks for saving me." he replied, grateful that he hadn't been hurt. "I didn't think he'd get that riled up."

Feliciano shook his head frantically, tears starting to pour down his face. "No! I'm not bad! Honestly! Neither is my fratello! He was just scared you were going to hurt us!" He ran over to his brother and crouched protectively over him. "P-please don't hurt him or take him away!"

"We aren't going to hurt him. I just had to make sure he wouldn't hurt my partner." Ludwig softly said, with a feeling that the younger one wouldn't suddenly attack them like the now unconscious brunette. "But…maybe since we have some time now can you tell us about you two? Like your full names and why you two are here in this abandoned church. And also why your bruder has red eyes and fangs."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and sniffled. "Y-you promise you won't hurt him?"

Ludwig shook his head no. "Nein. I would never do that. You have my word."

"Don't worry, amigo. Ludwig doesn't lie." Antonio replied softly, trying to get him to calm down some. "We just want to know what's going on."

Feliciano nodded. "I know fratello will get mad at me if he finds out but…I'm Feliciano Vargas and that's my Fratello, Lovino Vargas…We've been staying in this abandoned building because we don't have anywhere else we can go. We are scared of other people hurting us so we hid here…" He glanced at his unconscious sibling and sighed, clutching his white flag close to him. "But fratello has a bad temper and is very protective, so he gets like this if someone bothers us and he feels that we're being threatened. He's not bad though…"

He paused and looked at Ludwig again. "And… he's not the only one…" His eyes turned red, although not quite the same hue as Lovino's. He pulled his lip up slightly, revealing sharp canines. He faced Antonio and frowned. "You weren't wrong in calling him a vampyre, but the word is a touchy subject for us. We don't like being called that…"

"S-So you both are….?" Ludwig asked as he stared at Feliciano in shock. But when Lovino groaned a little he looked at Antonio and said, "I think we might need to restrain him. I'm sure you especially don't want him attacking again. But….the chemical in that tranquilizer should have lasted longer though…."

Antonio frowned, unsure whether to agree or not, and didn't respond.

"We have faster recovery rates than humans do." Feliciano explained quietly. "Any injuries that we get heal very quickly. For example, a broken bone will take a human 6 months to heal. For us, it doesn't even take 6 minutes."

"Not even…?" Ludwig asked then froze when he realized what Feliciano meant. Acting quickly he slapped a pair of handcuffs on Lovino's wrists attaching him to a nearby iron column just as he woke up.

Immediately he glared at the two policemen and growled, "What the hell is this? Let me go right now dammit! You have no fucking right to be here! LET ME GO SO I CAN RIP OUT BOTH YOUR FUCKING THROATS! I WON"T LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO US DAMMIT!"

Antonio jumped in shock as Lovino suddenly woke up and started shouting at them. "W-we're not going to do anything to you!" He protested honestly. Pointing at Feliciano, he continued, "Look, Feli is fine! See Lovi? We didn't do anything to him."

Feliciano nodded, trying to get his brother to calm down since he didn't like when he was angry. "F-fratello. They're okay. Please c-calm down…They're not going to hurt us, they just want to know about us. It's okay fratello! Calm down!"

"Don't call me that bastard! Don't act like you know us! For all we fucking know you _could_ be hunters and just playing dumb…" Lovino spat/growled baring his fangs again still glaring daggers with his red eyes. "Don't think I'll fall for that…You're just trying to lure us in with sweet words so you can get rid of us for good."

Ludwig sighed, but then he realized something, "Wait…so then the murders we heard about with the vampire like attacks…are they….?"

Realizing what Ludwig was implying, Antonio started to wonder the same. The victims had had two holes in their necks, akin to a vampire bite. The bites had been accurately placed, and the bodies had been drained of blood. He looked at Ludwig in shock. "You don't think that they're the ones who did it, do you?"

Feliciano frowned and huddled near Lovino. "Think that we did what?"

"Er….well….." Ludwig said unsure of how to actually say it to Feliciano. "It's…." Glancing at Antonio he said, "I'm not sure…but it seems to be a very big coincidence ja?"

Lovino glared at him for a few seconds before he let out a small angry hiss and growled, "I get it…." Turning to Feliciano he said, "They're saying we killed those people. They're investigating the 'strange' marks on those random bastards so that's why they came here."

Feliciano looked at Lovino with a frightened gaze. "E-eh?"

"You heard me dammit." Lovino simply said.

Antonio frowned, not liking the tone that made it seem like they were bad guys who were falsely accusing them. Maybe they could be wrong, but still… "Well, we did come to investigate a series of murders and we were given tips about this place, but we're only here to investigate, not to accuse."

"Oh really…." Lovino said, his glare turning more calculating. "You come across two vampires and you DON'T suspect us? That's a load of bullshit. I already know _exactly _what you're thinking bastard."

Deciding that he might as well ask anyway Ludwig cleared his throat and said, "So you can honestly say that you two weren't behind the attacks?"

Lovino flinched and quickly looked away, "W-Why the hell would I tell you, you damn bastard? You're just being an asshole right now. Vaffanculo!"

Feliciano frowned and grew teary-eyed, huddling closer to Lovino. "F-fratello…what do we do? I don't want them to do anything bad to us…they're gonna be angry…"

"I-I can't doing anything right now dumbass! I'm handcuffed to this damn column right now." Lovino growled as he started to fight against the handcuffs. "Just don't say a single damn thing dumbass!"

Ludwig looked over and shared a look with Antonio. Then he looked back at the two vampires and said, "The death of the criminals WAS you two wasn't it."

Feliciano squeaked and hid behind Lovino, tugging at the handcuffs while out of view. The metal bent and then snapped, letting his brother loose. "Fratello, you can move now…" he hissed quietly.

Lovino jumped up and started backing away from the two policemen while keeping Feliciano behind him. "I knew it! You are after us aren't you! What are you planning? A stake in the heart! Or is it a silver bullet in the head? Stay back dammit!" He hissed trying to keep the look of fear out of his eyes.

Ludwig stood there in shock, did Feliciano really just…? "A-Antonio..? W-What do you think..?" He asked his partner especially from the two's actions they pretty much confessed to the murders.

Antonio frowned, expression hardening. "Looks like a confession to me too…" He felt startled that the handcuffs had been broken so easily, glancing at the now useless metal lying on the ground. "But…I still have questions for the two."

Feliciano glanced nervously at the two officers and then at his brother. "Sh-should we run away? We have nowhere to go, though…"

"Th-Those bastards are blocking the exit… And I doubt they'll let us waltz right by them." Lovino answered, trying to keep emotions out of his face but failing to keep the fear from showing. Then he lowered his voice so only his brother could hear him. "I think we might have to fight our way through… they'll probably just kill us anyway if we get caught so this is the best option…."

Feliciano whimpered quietly but nodded slightly showing that he was willing to obey his brother.

Meanwhile Ludwig leaned near his partner and whispered. "I think they're planning on escaping…Any ideas about how to stop them? You were talking to Alfred about something like this recently weren't you?"

Antonio kept his eye on the two vampires but regarded the question with a nod. "Yes, but that doesn't mean he knew what he was talking about. You know how Alfred is…Some things he does are incredibly intelligent and useful, but most of it is useless and just a joke."

"Ja….I know exactly what you're saying." Ludwig said with a small nod as he kept an eye on the vampires too. "But I think that anything might be useful at this point. Especially since vampires are very way out of our area of expertise."

Antonio nodded again and then started to whisper what he'd been told. "Well, he had said that the most commonly-known things about vampires is that they are weak to silver, sunlight, garlic (which I don't understand) and crosses. But I'm not quite sure which ones are completely true. The garlic thing sounds like a load of bull, plus we don't have anything like that on us anyways."

"He probably got a vampire show mixed up with a cooking show or something. It wouldn't surprise me in the least." Ludwig replied as he made a mental note of what Antonio told him. "But…even if they're both vampires I don't really want to hurt them too much, just arrest them."

"I can definitely agree with that." Antonio replied, nodding with a small smile. "Nice to see you feel the same way, _amigo_! The only problem is that they can break out of the handcuffs rather easily, so that's a problem, and I'd rather not shoot them should it come to that…"

"Ja…me too Antonio." Ludwig said not taking his eyes off of the vampires. "There has to be some way to do it…"

"Well, if they're really weak to crosses, I do happen to be wearing one right now." Antonio suggested, tugging lightly on a small metal chain around his neck. "I don't know how much good it'll do to help us though. But at this point I'm willing to try anything."

"Okay…but I think we better be on our guard…it seems like they're planning something." Ludwig said making a small gesture towards the vampires. "I don't know about you but I for one don't want to end up getting bitten."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a masochist wanting to get hurt." Antonio joked lightly, pulling his cross out and gripping it tightly. "I'm not quite sure what to do with it, but…"

"Good…" Lovino said as he watched the two cops. "Now they know to expect me to do something but not you. So we should take advantage of that. But avoid biting them. That'll get us in even more fucking trouble and I don't want the same fucking thing that happened to us to happen to them…."

Feliciano nodded again, looking uncertain but more than willing to obey his older brother due to the dire circumstances. "O-okay fratello…but where do we go after that? If we can't find somewhere to stay then we could die if the sun comes out…"

"I don't know dammit… this is a pretty big city so there should be more abandoned buildings nearby. We'll just have to make sure that everything has been removed from them first." Lovino muttered and knowing full well what would happen if all the crosses weren't removed, of course he would make sure that wouldn't happen to Feliciano since it was his job as the older brother to protect his younger sibling.

Feliciano nodded and tried to calm down, but he couldn't help but let his heart pound in his chest in fear and anxiety. "I-I'm ready when you are, fratello."

"Okay…" Lovino said as he watched the two cops talking. "I'll go and rush at them and keep their attention on me. Then you sneak up behind them and knock both of those bastards out, then we run for it. Okay?"

Feliciano nodded again, not quite sure if he wanted to hurt the officers, but then again, for survival it was necessary and he would obey his brother. "Yes, fratello." He bit his lip and forced himself (or at least tried) to calm down.

Lovino nodded then drew himself up to his full height. "What the hell are you bastards whispering about over there?" He shouted trying to get the officers' attention on him and off of Feliciano. "And I fucking told you to leave us alone!" Then he started running and launched himself at the cops.

"Antonio! Now!" Ludwig shouted.

Antonio lunged forward to meet the attack made by Lovino, his cross tightly grasped in his hand as he shoved it towards the attacking vampire. Feliciano, however, moved quickly and carefully behind Lovino, making sure that his movements went unseen as he worked his way behind the two officers.

Lovino let out a loud pain-filled hiss when the cross made contact with his chest. But he still didn't let it stop him and simply jumped back and aimed for the two officers again, making sure that he was still the only one their attention was on.

"Keep an eye on the other one Ludwig!" Antonio shouted, not liking that he couldn't see him at the moment since Lovino was keeping his attention on him. The pain in the hiss bothered him and he honestly felt bad that he had hurt the vampire in front of him. But on the other hand, he didn't want to die. The Spaniard leapt at Lovino again and tackled him, trying to drop him to the floor.

Lovino tried to push the Spaniard off of him, but because he was already weakened by being touched by the cross twice, the most he could do was manage a hard, but ineffective shove. 'SHIT! H-Hurry up already Feliciano!' He thought as he continued to try to fight and got pushed to the ground letting out another small hiss when his back hit the tile.

"S-stop struggling please!" Antonio pleaded, grabbing the vampire's arms and forcing them above his head, sitting on the smaller body so he couldn't move away. "We don't plan on killing you, just so you know."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that!" Lovino snarled, still trying to get the Spaniard off of him. "You're the bastard who's using that damn cross on me! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Antonio laughed weakly. "Well, I wasn't sure what to use on you, _lo siento_!" He looked back at Ludwig nervously then back at Lovino. "And I can't let you go if you're just going to run away."

"I think it would be a better alternative to me biting you on your damn neck…How does fucking blood loss sound to you bastard?" Lovino growled, still refusing to give in.

Antonio laughed cheerfully. "Well, how it sounds to me doesn't matter if you can't do it."

"You..fucking asshole!" Lovino snarled.

Antonio laughed again but didn't say anything else.

Feliciano continued to sneak past the scuffling duo and snuck behind Ludwig, starting to hesitate to attack. They two officers had been kind to them hadn't they? At least at the start… He didn't like to kill people, let alone hurt them… He let his eyes become a bright red, trying to focus his attention on his task, letting his stronger senses take over so that he was more aware of his surroundings.

Ludwig paused and tried to listen for him. When he heard a small movement behind him he whipped around with his gun to point it at the other vampire.

Feliciano squeaked in fear and somehow managed to pull a white flag out of thin air, waving it and crying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't shoot me! Silver bullets really hurt and I don't like getting shot!" He dropped to the ground and curled into a shivering, sobbing ball. "P-please don't hurt us!"

Ludwig stood there stunned, although he still made sure to keep his gun pointed at the vampire. "W-We're not trying to hurt you! We're just trying to stop the murders!"

"D-Don't just lay there crying dammit!" Lovino yelled over, panting. "H-Hurry up and get out of here before he gets you too!" Then he glared up at Antonio and growled, "L-Let me up right now bastard! D-Do it or I'll rip out your throat!" but Lovino knew it was just an empty threat thanks to being weakened from the cross, even now he was lucky he still was conscious.

Feliciano's head shot up, but he didn't flee. "But I don't want to leave you alone here fratello! I didn't think you'd get pinned! I'm not leaving without you! You know I can't do anything without you!" He shot back, still crying pathetically. He squeaked again at the sight of the gun that Ludwig still had pointed at him and held the white flag close to his chest in fear. "D-don't shoot me p-please…We're just trying to survive here…"

"I won't shoot you…" Ludwig said softly. "All we ask is that you come with us quietly and without trouble."

"I-I don't care dammit! Get the hell out of here right now!" Lovino snarled, then deciding he had no choice he tried to move his head up closer so he could sink his fangs into Antonio's skin.

Feliciano shot frightened looks at his brother, then Ludwig, then Antonio, unsure of who to believe; who to follow. "B-but…fratello…"

Antonio used his free hand to push Lovino's head back down. "No biting allowed señor! I'd rather not hurt you, but if you keep going like this, I'll have no choice."

"D-Don't give me that cocky attitude bastard." Lovino growled feeling annoyed and scared that he wasn't about to get away. "If I was at my full strength I could rip all your fucking limbs off. How does that sound to you?" Then he tried to move his head so he could bite the hand holding him.

"Ah, but you said if!" Antonio replied, forcing Lovino's head back to the ground again, applying more force. "IF you were at full strength, I probably couldn't do much about it. But you're not."

Lovino froze for a second. "I-It..was just a slip of the tongue dammit! I can still do whatever the hell I want!"

Feliciano shook his head and stood up, starting to get angry. "Don't hurt my fratello!"

Ludwig blocked Feliciano's view and said, "Antonio's not trying to hurt him, it's only because he keeps trying to attack us. Call your brother off, we don't want to hurt either one of you."

Feliciano started to shudder, a million thoughts running through his mind. "B-but, you invaded our home…why should we trust you? You attacked us and made us feel threatened…My fratello is trying to protect us…"

"He was the one who attacked us first remember? We really really don't want to hurt you." Ludwig said, while in the back of his mind hoping that it would help make Feliciano unwilling to fight.

Feliciano felt more and more uncertain, not wanting to believe the officer who was speaking so softly to him, but not wanting to hurt anybody. He stared at Ludwig in fear, legs shaking and started to hyperventilate. "I-I don't…I don't know what to do…"

"I understand…" Ludwig said, still making sure he had a gentle tone to his voice. "All of this must be very difficult to take in. But..please listen."

Feliciano's eyes widened and he stared at Ludwig, looking much like an animal that was cornered by a huge predator.

As they were fighting the tranquilizer gun in Antonio's holster caught Lovino's eye. 'Maybe I can get this bastard to loosen his grip enough so I can grab that…' He thought as he tried to make sure Antonio didn't notice him eyeing the weapon. Then he slowly stopped trying to fight back so the Spaniard would drop his guard.

Antonio smiled unknowingly at Lovino. "You're complying? _Muchas gracias_ Lovi! It's much more preferable to have you cooperate so I don't have to hurt anyone."

"Si…it's too much damn work to fight you off." Lovino said, inwardly smirking because his plan was working. "Can you loosen your damn grip bastard? It's hurting my wrists." When Lovino felt the grip loosen he quickly grabbed the gun and shoved Antonio off of him before jumping back away from him. "Heh. Grazie for falling for that bastardo. I didn't think you were that fucking stupid to." Lovino taunted at he pointed the gun at Antonio.

Then he yelled over at Feliciano, "Now hurry up and get out of here dumbass! I'll take care of things here!"

Antonio frowned, surprised that he'd been tricked so easily, but he didn't move from his spot on the ground. "That's not nice Lovi. Tricking people isn't playing fair."

Feliciano shook his head again. "I-I told you that I'm not leaving without you fratello…!"

"I'll catch up with you later!" Then Lovino turned his attention back to Antonio, "Oh? And it's perfectly fine for you to fucking burn me with a cross. I'm oh so sorry I don't follow your damn standards. Now, I'm giving you _one_ chance to get up and leave us alone. So do it or I shoot, it's up to you bastard." To prove his point Lovino gently squeezed the trigger, but not enough to actually fire. "Well? What's your decision?"

Antonio frowned and stayed where he was, not quite wanting to move from his spot. Feliciano on the other hand looked at Ludwig warily and shook his head sadly. "You, as a human, do not know what we have to do to survive. Do not condemn us."

"Si, it's exactly as he says. I think I'm giving you a pretty damn good option bastard. You should take it." Lovino said as he looked Antonio in the eye, with his own being back to brown. "I don't want to do this dammit. But if you don't give me another choice then I will."

Meanwhile, Ludwig could feel his own tranquiller gun on him and was trying to catch his partner's eye. Maybe if they timed it right Ludwig could slide it over to the Spaniard.

Antonio shook his head at Lovino, although it was more meant towards Feliciano. "I can't condemn since I don't understand how you two have to live, however, that does not mean that I can condone it. Murdering people isn't right."

Feliciano frowned and glared towards Antonio. "If you were in our place, then you can give your opinion. However you aren't, so you can't. Besides, how can you call us murderers? Humans slaughter animals and devour them. That's survival. What we do is for survival. Don't try to understand us, if you are not one of us. You are endangering my family, and that is something you should be able to understand that I cannot condone. You hurt my brother and...I'll have to resort to an attack."

"Exactly. You DON'T understand us." Lovino spat still keeping the gun pointed at Antonio. "We're just fucking monsters in your eyes aren't we? I bet you think you're all high and mighty don't you.." Then under his breath he muttered, "It's not like I even like living like this to begin with…"

Antonio paused and frowned up at Lovino. "If you don't like living like this, then why do you? Can't you try and change how you live?"

Feliciano clenched his fists. "Don't try and make this suddenly all nice-sounding. What can you possibly do to change anything? We're not human! We can't live in the light like you can! Don't preach to us like you understand everything!"

"It's just like he says. We don't drink blood we die. If we step out in the sun we die. I already have a fucking good sized burn thanks to your damn cross. Would _you_ want to deal with this every single fucking day for the rest of your damn life?" Lovino asked with a steely glare at Antonio. "I was right. You DO think you're all high and mighty." Then he sighed and said, "You know why we make sure to drain them of all their blood? It's to make sure they don't end up like the two of us. Did you and the potato sucker ever hear about a certain case about two brothers suddenly disappearing?"

Hearing that made Ludwig stop and stare. Yes… they were told about that, but he couldn't really remember the names of the brothers except that their last name started with a V….like Vargas.

Feliciano winced and paled, clutching his arms and looking away.

Antonio's eyes widened. "That does ring a bell." He paused and sat up straighter, shock showing in his expression. "You're not saying that's what happened to you, are you?" he demanded, feeling a cold string of dread form in his stomach. "Th-that…that's horrible."

"S-Still think we're cold hearted monsters bastard?" Lovino stuttered looking away from the Spaniard so he wouldn't see the tears starting to show in the corners of his eyes. "We didn't want this to happen in the first place…and now we have bastards like you showing you and trying to get rid of us..."

Antonio started to wave his arms around in protest. "H-hey! Hold on a second! When did we say we were getting rid of you?" He frowned and stood up, making sure not to frighten Lovino, should he decide to shoot him with the gun in hand. "We're just trying to investigate here. We aren't actually going to DO anything."

"Hmph, and why the hell should I believe that? You're willing to let to vampires run around free sucking the blood from criminals? Don't give me that bullshit." Lovino scoffed then he looked back to see Antonio standing up and growled, "Who the hell said you could stand up again dammit? Do you want me to shoot you with this damn thing?"

Antonio grimaced and backed up nervously. "H-hey. No need to get hasty here. I can't exactly do much with no weapons right? And my cross is practically on the other side of the room." He pointed to the metal object that had slid away during their scuffle. He turned his head and gave Ludwig a fearful look that said, 'Please help me.'

"Good! Then you can't…." Lovino started to say but trailed off before he started swaying then fell to the ground unconscious, finally collapsing from the attacks Antonio had done with the cross.

"W-Was…?" Ludwig stuttered, unsure if the vampire was going to jump back up and start attacking them again. "Why did he…?"

"Fratello!" Feliciano cried out, running over to his side to see if he was hurt. "F-fratello! Are you okay? Please get up!" He hugged his brother close and leered up at Antonio fearfully, who is response went to pick up the gun and take it back from the vampire.

"Well, I didn't expect something like that to happen." Antonio mused, although he felt very concerned about the two siblings. "I think he's just weakened and that's why he's passed out."

Feliciano hugged Lovino closer to him, as if trying to shield his older brother from the officers' gazes. "You aren't going to hurt him are you?"

"I already said we wouldn't," Antonio replied, sounding almost hurt that he'd been asked that.

"My partner is right. Neither one of us has any intention of hurting the two of you." Ludwig said with a small nod to the scared vampire. "Maybe you can explain about you and your bruder. If that's alright with you of course. We can find somewhere better to talk that's out of the sunlight."

Feliciano hesitated, but nodded slightly. "B-but I want you to discard your weapons…T-they make me nervous…" He shifted his brother onto his back and stood up, making sure that Lovino was well supported inhis arms, although he seemed to be having a hard time.

"I can take him, if it's easier for you." Antonio offered, noticing that Feliciano wasn't able to hold him without the elder starting to slip off of him. Feliciano frowned, but accepted the help, making sure to keep a sharp eye on the officer. Antonio grimaced. "Your staring is making **me** a bit nervous." He glanced at Ludwig and nodded. "I guess we should move now before it gets too light outside."

"Ja, I think our hotel is close so we can go there. It should be large enough to keep the sun from hitting them and we can also close the curtains and blinds." Ludwig said as he helped to hold up Lovino too. "Does that work for you?" He asked Feliciano when he glanced over at him.

Feliciano nodded once and walked to stand near the two officers. "W-well…I suppose you'll have to lead. I don't know where you're heading."

Antonio laughed and grinned. "Lead that way Ludwig! I've got Lovi here covered."

Ludwig nodded back and said, "All right. Let's go." Then he turned and started leading them back to the hotel room.

* * *

**_Remember that reviews, and everything else except flaming is adored and will be responded to~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao~! Dogsrule here as the other writer of this vampire fanfic thingy~! :D But in case you didn't know Dogsrule – Lovino and Ludwig, Yamiyo. Darknight – Feliciano and Antonio. Wow.. what a mix. XD**

**Thanks to Procella, PandaCutie77, ChibixNeko, Wild Dog Kei, Caaryss, RainingAzalea, mooglestookmyheart, Myrna Maeve, and RukiaoftheBloodMoon for adding this to favorites!**

**Thanks to Ipomoea Alba, alica023, batty29, Elystriana, SpicyItalianRomano, Blueladymare, ResuscitatedLass, le car, LinkinparkGxVyaoifan, and X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X for setting this on alert! And thanks to monochrome-song, MidnightTheHedgei777, and Cifer10 for doing both! :D**

**Procella: Uh…at the risk of sounding like a certain pasta loving and flag waving Italian… Please don't kill us! We're too young to die and if we die then there's no way this can be updated and I won't be able to watch the dubbed version of Hetalia World Series 2 when it comes out or be able to cosplay as Romano and yell at that stupid macho potato again! DX Buts anyway thanks! Glad you like it! And we'll try to make sure to keep it up! :D**

**ChibixNeko: Hooked is good. XD And we had a whole lot of fun writing the chapters too. XD**

**Japanese Sinister: Thanks! But yep! Vampire!Italies are AWESOME! XD**

**EmeraldKonoha197: Yeah… no worries with that. If any sparkling happens then it'll probably because some idiot (like Antonio) dumped glitter on them. XD Hey..that sounds like a good idea… :D**

**ItalianCrybaby: Yay! :D And thanks! It's great to know that people like what we do. ^_^**

**Cifer10: Oh, yeah, that was SO much fun to do… XD but, is it just for werewolves? I thought it was for all that supernatural stuff… meh… maybe not…**

**ResuscitatedLass: Thanks! We'll try to make sure to keep it up~! :D**

**Myrna Maeve: Sexy ITALIAN vampires. (I had to put that. XD) but don't know if Romania'll show up though…**

_**And Neither one of us owns Hetalia… dang. :/**_

**This is real quick~! I want to shout out to PandaCutie77 for adding me for favorite author~! Thanks so much! ;w; You have no idea how happy that makes me.**

_Chapter 2_

"Er…well...We're here." Ludwig said as he unlocked the door to their hotel room and walked in. Then he immediately walked around tightly closing all the windows and blinds to make sure that no light would come in once the sun came up.

After he was finished he looked over at Feliciano and said, "Since we're back here now to you want to explain everything to us now? We promise we won't judge either one of you. Right Antonio?" He asked with a quick glance at his partner.

Feliciano nodded and watched Antonio as he lowered Lovino carefully onto the bed in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands nervously together. "W-well…I suppose that I should keep my promise…" He frowned and looked down sadly. "It's like my fratello said. We weren't always vampires. We were turned…It…it's not exactly something I like to remember…"

Young Feliciano smiled cheerfully as he played with his soccer ball, kicking it side to side. "Ve~! Fratello! You come play with me too! It's not as much fun playing by myself." He chirped, stopping to scoop up the ball and run over to his older brother. "Please?"

"Hell no!" Lovino retorted with a scowl and his arms crossed. But when he saw the sad expression on his brother's face he sighed and said, "Fine dammit! You better appreciate this!"

Then he waited until Feliciano was distracted for a second to snatch the ball out of his hands. "Ha! You're too damn slow dumbass." He taunted with a teasing smirk as he started kicking the ball back and forth himself. "Looks like I win."

Feliciano giggled, not caring that his brother had stolen the ball from him. "Maybe then, but not now!" He slid by his brother and stole the ball, kicking it across the yard so he could stand proudly at his "achievement". "Ve~! I got it back!" He giggled again and kicked the ball harder. It went flying and bounced off the tree in the yard and into the street where it rolled to the other side. "Aww…The ball went away." He scampered off after it. "I'll get it fratello!"

Lovino cursed under his breath then chased after his younger brother. When he reached him he smacked Feliciano upside the back of his head and shouted, "Don't run off like that dumbass! What if something happened!" Then he looked up at the building the ball had rolled into and paled. "F-Feliciano..? J-Just forget the damn ball…W-We need to get out of here! It's that damn haunted house!" Both of the brothers had been raised hearing stories about the place and Lovino felt sure he didn't want to learn if they were really true or not.

Feliciano stopped and frowned, rubbing at his now sore head. "B-but our ball…we're gonna get in trouble if we lose another one…" He stared at the house in dismay and clenched his hands around the hem of his shirt. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"We're going to get in trouble anyway for leaving the yard!" Lovino replied back as he reached out and grabbed Feliciano's arm. "Come on dammit! Let's just go back and explain!" But then his eyes widened in shock as the ball suddenly started rolling again, all the way up the stairs into the large house. "H-How did it…? Agh! Forget it! Let's just go back already!"

Feliciano didn't noticed the peculiar movement and frowned. "No! I don't like getting in trouble! I'm sure that they're just rumors about this place being haunted…Let's go together, okay? That way we won't be alone. It won't take long to get the ball. Come on fratello. We'll be okay."

Lovino bit his lip as he thought it out, seeing the ball move by itself made him feel extremely warily but it WAS his job to watch after Feliciano and make sure nothing happened to him. After a few seconds he groaned and said, "Fine dammit. But if something happens forget the damn ball and we both run out as fast as we can. Okay?"

Feliciano nodded and smiled. "Okay fratello." He grabbed Lovino's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We'll be fine, so let's go." He took the first steps into the yard and pulled Lovino alongside him until they were on the porch and then inside the house. He smiled weakly at his brother once they were inside but kept going. "I-it really is creepy in here…"

"It's a haunted house dumbass! It's _supposed_ to be creepy!" Lovino spat back, trying to make sure to keep a brave face for Feliciano. "But…." He said as he looked around the dust and cobwebbed filled house and shuddered a little from a small draft near them. "At least the damn ball is mostly white, that should make it easier to find…"

"D-don't say its haunted!" Feliciano squeaked, not sounding nearly as confident anymore. "I'm trying to pretend it isn't so it's not as scary!" He looked around the almost empty room and frowned. "You said the ball went upstairs? I wonder how that happened." He mumbled, pulling his brother to the front of the stairs. He looked at the old wood and whimpered. "It almost feels like those might break if we step on them…"

"Now who's the one saying inappropriate shit?" Lovino grumbled. "And yeah, the damn ball did go up there. I-It's was probably just the damn wind and it carried it up there…" He said hoping to help calm Feliciano down, even though it was helping to calm himself down either. Tentatively he walked onto the first step and let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened. "There dumbass..nothing happened. Do you still want to get that damn ball?"

Feliciano nodded and followed his brother slowly up the stairs, squeaking with fear whenever the wood so much as creaked a little. Once they both reached the top of the stairs, Feliciano looked around for the black and white ball that had caused so much trouble. "Ve…I wonder where the wind took it…"

"How the hell should I know dammit?" Lovino asked as he looked all around them. "I can't control it. Maybe it's in there." He pointed at a open door to what looked like the master bedroom. "It's the only door that's open in this damn house." But something was telling him going in there was a VERY bad idea….

Feliciano smiled and nodded. "Then let's go get it fratello! Together right?" He grabbed Lovino's hand and started to march over to the open room, trying to still his fears as they continuously built up the closer he got to the room.

"yeah…together…" Lovino said. Then he gently moved Feliciano behind him and peeked into the room. "Well…I don't see anyone…but I think I see the damn ball in that corner over there…" He said as he pointed at the largest (and darkest) corner of the room.

Feliciano peeked over Lovino's shoulder and smiled. "Ah! It's the ball!" He immediately ran from behind Lovino into the room to grab the ball, not even thinking for a moment that something could happen. He picked up the ball happily and held it up to show Lovino. "Ve~! Look fratello! We got the ball back! Now we won't get in trouble!"

"Good! Then let's get out of here already!" Lovino said still trying to appear brave as he grabbed Feliciano's arm and started to drag him out of the room. But as soon as he was a couple of inches away from the door it slammed shut. "W-What the hell?" Lovino exclaimed as he jumped back then held onto Feliciano protectively.

Feliciano whimpered and clung tightly to the back of Lovino's shirt. "F-fratello, that wasn't the wind was it…?" he asked fearfully, noticing that the room seemed much darker than it had moments before. "C-can we get out?"

Lovino tried the door and let out a small curse under his breath. "No. The damn door's locked! Maybe we can try a window…." But as he started to walk over to the covered up window he felt something pull him away from Feliciano and only had a second of struggling before two small…somethings dug themselves into his neck. "A-AGH!" He cried out as he started to become lightheaded from what seemed to be blood loss. 'W-What's going on…?' he thought as he started trying to break free with his waning strength.

Feliciano cried out in fear and shock as he watched his own brother be attacked and drained of his blood. He tried to push the attacker from his brother, but ultimately failed rather miserably. He was grabbed after his brother was dropped carelessly onto the floor and also felt the sharp pain dig into his neck. He continued to cry out at for his brother to wake up before being dropped on the floor and passing out.

"And the next thing we knew, we both woke up again and were changed." Feliciano said. "It didn't take too long to figure out what we'd become. We've barely managed to survive this far…but as for those murders…we decided to only target bad people because we didn't want to hurt innocent people and take them from their family." The young vampire looked up shyly. "I'm sorry."

Antonio was clutching a pillow to his chest and bawling his eyes out. "Th-th-that's s-s-s-so sad!" he sobbed. "You t-two went th-th-through s-so much!"

Even though he wasn't crying like Antonio was Ludwig still was visibly depressed. "That must have been a lot for you to deal with…when did this happen to you both?" He ask as Lovino started to move a little and let out a small groan.

Feliciano turned to his brother, concern showing on his face. "Ah fratello is waking up…" He faced Ludwig again and smiled sadly. "It feels like it happened only yesterday…But it was 12 years ago…We've had to survive on our since then. It's not like we could go home and tell our family that we weren't human anymore. Better to let them think we were dead than monsters who has to live off of human lives."

"12 years…." Ludwig muttered to himself. "But won't that make you both children at the time? How could whoever it was do something like that…?"

But then Lovino let out another small groan and started to sit up, wincing a little as he did so. He looked a little confused until his eyes fell on Antonio and Ludwig. "What the hell are you bastards doing? Where did you take us?" He demanded, baring his fangs accompanied with a small hiss.

Feliciano squeaked in surprise when Lovino woke up and immediately went over to him to try and calm him down. "C-calm down fratello! They just took us here to get us away from the sunlight. They're not going to do anything to us."

Antonio was still bawling his eyes out. "Th-the love of two _hermanos_ is j-just so precious! You st-still stuck together after that and helped each other!"

"Er…Antonio….?" Ludwig said, unsure of what to do about his overly emotional partner. "Can you please calm down..?"

"But it's so sad!" Antonio cried, wiping at his eyes.

Ludwig's only response was a sigh and a rub of his forehead. How DID he get a partner like that..?

"After that…? What the hell are you talking about…?" Lovino growled at Antonio with another wince again. Then he glared at Feliciano and asked (demanded) "What the hell did you tell them?"

Feliciano shrunk down nervously. "I-I told them about us…" He curled his arms around himself as if afraid he was going to be struck. "B-but only because I felt we can trust them…"

Lovino's eyes widened in shock, "You…you _told_ them?" Then he glared at the two police officers and jumped up (with some difficulty because of his burns). "What the hell did you do to him to make him tell you everything? Mind your own fucking business! Do it or I'll rip your fucking throats out!" He hissed, even though he knew it was an empty threat since he was still weakened by the cross and the only thing that would help heal him was if he drank some blood. 'Please buy it...' he thought as he continued to glare and bare his fangs.

Feliciano grabbed his brother and steadied him so that he didn't collapse and shook his head. "They didn't do anything to me. I told them myself…willingly…I wanted to prove that were aren't monsters…at least not by choice…" He glanced at Ludwig and the still teary-eyed Spaniard who was blowing his nose with a tissue. "They aren't bad people. I can tell fratello."

"….I still don't trust them." Lovino spat. "we don't know a single damn thing about them…" Then he staggered a little before he could right himself again.

When Ludwig saw Lovino having problems standing he asked, "Er..are you alright? You don't seem to be doing too well."

"Mind you own fucking business bastard…" Lovino hissed, trying not to hold onto Feliciano.

Feliciano frowned, knowing that his brother was weakened from the fight earlier. "Ve…fratello do you need…?" He let the question hang, although his voice showed his concern for his brother's needs. "I-I don't know where we could get that though…"

"I-I'm fine dammit. You don't need to worry about me..." Lovino said in an unconvincing lie and refusing to meet Feliciano's eye. "Stop being all concerned and shit already."

Feliciano frowned and shook his head. "Don't lie to me fratello. I know the symptoms when I see them. We've already had this happen before and don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Er…need what exactly…?" Ludwig asked, even though he had a sneaking suspicion what Feliciano was hinting at and tried to meet Antonio's eye to confirm it.

Antonio met Ludwig's gaze and nodded, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Nothing dammit! Leave us alone already!" Lovino shouted at him with his eyes turning red, but from blood lust this time. 'Shit…if this keeps up then I might just be attacking these bastards for their blood instead trying to get them to leave…' he thought worriedly.

Antonio cocked his head and raised his hand, looking much like a child at school trying to get the teacher's attention. "Are we allowed to donate?" he asked.

Feliciano's eyes widened. "What?"

"What the hell are you talking about…? What the fuck is donate supposed to mean? We don't use money bastard." Lovino asked he stared at Antonio feeling confused.

"He means he wants to give you his blood fratello!" Feliciano said, voice sounding worried.

Antonio nodded and scratched his head awkwardly. "W-well, I mean…I feel bad about hurting you and everything…so I feel like I should take responsibility for my actions and help you out…and I just want to help out anyways…"

Lovino watched him with a calculating expression. "If you don't have some way of doing it that doesn't involve me biting you then the answer's no. Unless you want to be a fucking bloodsucker yourself." He spat then waited to see what Antonio's answer would be.

Antonio cocked his head. "Well, if you can't bite me then I could always cut myself or something?" He started to look around the room for something to use. "I'm sure there's something we can use for it."

Feliciano smiled slightly, finding it to be nice that someone was willing to help.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?" Lovino stuttered as he stared at Antonio, feeling unsure and completely confused as to why the Spaniard was helping him at all, especially since Lovino did attack him. "Just before I tried to suck all of the damn blood out of your body! So why are you doing this dammit?"

"Because I want to help?" Antonio replied, sounding confused by the question. Looking at Lovino, he smiled brightly. "I want to help you so that's why I want to give you blood." He paused and cocked his head. "Unless you don't want mine."

Lovino looked away and down at the ground. "F-Fine…" He stuttered, a light blush starting to cover his face. "B-But only because I don't want to lose it because of blood lust dammit! Don't think anything of it!"

Antonio smiled cheerfully and nodded. "Of course Lovi~! It's essential for your survival right? I understand how important it is! So of course I'm going to help!" He stood up and started searching the room for something sharp. He finally found a pair of scissors (deciding not to use a butter knife) and sliced his palm with a slight wince, letting the red liquid pool in his hand. "Here you go Lovi!"

Lovino took Antonio's hand and stared at it for a few seconds, unsure if he should or not even though he could already feel himself wanting the blood, as his lengthened fangs were already proving that. "Y-You sure bastard…?" Lovino asked in a small quiet voice as he glanced up at Antonio, not wanting to show how much of a monster he really was by drinking the liquid it was bad enough that he had to show Feliciano even though he was a vampire himself too, but.. he also knew what would happen if he didn't drink it either….

"I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure, Lovi~!" Antonio replied with a chirp, smiling confidently and giving a thumbs up with his other hand. "Go ahead, otherwise it'll go to waste."

Lovino bit the inside of his lip and nodded, "thanks….but don't be grossed out by it dammit…." He said even though in reality what he wanted to say was 'please don't think I'm a monster because of this'. Then he started lapping up the blood with his tongue, silently relishing in the tomato-ish taste until he was done and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to get rid of the excess blood.

Antonio only smiled softly as Lovino lapped up the blood from his palm, waiting for the vampire to finish before commenting, "So do you feel better now? My blood didn't taste bad for you did it?" He paused and stared at the cut on his hand. "And why would it gross me out? That would be like you getting grossed out at me eating rice or something." He turned to Ludwig and asked, "Hey can you get me something to bind my hand with?"

"Ja, right here." Ludwig said as he pulled out a small first aid kit from his back pocket and held it out to his partner.

"Muchas gracías Ludwig~!" Antonio chirped, opening the kit.

"Because it was your blood I was drinking bastard. Most normal people would be bothered by that." Lovino said, glaring at Antonio with his eyes now being back to brown. "And it tasted like tomatoes…" Lovino muttered as an afterthought. But then he pointed at Antonio's hand and said, "And you don't need to worry about binding it bastard. My saliva'll heal it. See? It's already starting to work now."

"It doesn't bother me." Antonio replied overly cheerful with a big smile. He stared at his hand when Lovino pointed out that it was already healing. His eyes widened and he gasped, sounding very much like an overly excited child. "That's so cool! It's almost like magic!"

"It's NOT magic dumbass." Lovino said as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "It's just like what you'd except from a cane or a gatto when they lick their wounds, don't be so fucking happy about it dammit! You just had a fucking bloodsucker drink _your_ blood! Act like a normal person dammit!" Lovino yelled wondering just what was wrong with the Spanish man.

"Awww but Lovi! It's like magic to me though! I mean, cats and dogs don't heal that fast… And don't call yourself a bloodsucker. That just sounds…derogatory." Antonio replied with a frown. "And what's wrong with not being 100% normal?"

"I can call myself that if I want to dammit…that's what I am after all…" Lovino muttered with a depressed edge to his voice. Then he glared at Antonio and said, "And don't call me Lovi! Did you forget that you're supposed to be a damn cop solving a murder case? Well you have you damn suspects right here! It's not like we can leave since the sun'll be coming up soon!" He gestured at himself and Feliciano then continued, "So what the hell are you planning on doing huh? Or would your boss like to hear you caught a bloodsucker?" Even though he meant for the bloodsucker comment to be more for himself than Feliciano, after all Lovino was always the one to attack the criminals first, he never let Feliciano do it… his fratellino was way too innocent for it.

"I called you Lovi earlier and you didn't seem to mind!" Antonio whined. "And…well…" He looked at Ludwig with a lost expression. "I dunno what we should do about the murder cases now…I mean, what do you think Luwig? They're targeting bad people, and taking the blood to survive. That hardly sounds like a criminal to me. Maybe the killing isn't so good, but I mean…we kill animals to eat don't we?"

Feliciano looked at his brother in surprise. "They seem a lot different from other people…they don't call us monsters…" he whispered quietly to Lovino, face showing confusion and surprise. "I don't think that they'll do anything to turn us in…"

"I DID mind it dammit!" Lovino spat at him before looking at Feliciano. "They still could though….it wouldn't be hard for them to change their damn minds or, hell, they could just get rid of us themselves…" He whispered back, still feeling unsure about the two police officers, especially Ludwig.

"Eh but why would they get rid of you when Antonio just saved you?" Feliciano asked, expression skeptical. "That's seems like it would be rather stupid to do. Help someone and then hurt them…"

Lovino didn't answer back, knowing that Feliciano was right. But it still didn't stop him from being wary and watchful of the two cops. "Just make sure to keep an eye on them…just in case."

Feliciano nodded, understanding how wary Lovino was. Not that he himself wasn't, but he felt he could trust them…at least somewhat. He got the feeling the two were more thoughtful.

"Ja…I agree with you Antonio…" Ludwig answered back. "But our boss wanted us to wrap this up soon…so what are we supposed to say to him? You know how he is. Not to mention the fact that he's very into the occult and spells, I wouldn't like to find out how he'd react to vampires..."

Antonio smiled weakly, knowing what Ludwig meant. "Precisely why we can't tell him about it. He'd likely want to trap them or something and…Lord knows what he might do to them." He shuddered and crossed his arms. "Um…maybe we can say the murderer left the country so that it's not in our jurisdiction anymore?"

"Ja…that could work…" Ludwig said, blinking in shock at yet another surprisingly smart statement. "Then all we have to do is make sure that they don't ever meet up with him."

Antonio nodded determinedly. "Definitely. I'm scared to think what could happen. I mean, fascination is one thing, but he's obsessed."

"Ja….obsessed is right…." Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I really worry about the man sometimes. And then there are those 'imaginary' friends of his...

"Who the hell are you bastards talking about…?" Lovino asked. Not liking for a second how they were talking about this 'boss' of theirs. "I-Is he one of those damn hunters or something…?"

Antonio cocked his head. "Hunter? No. More like someone just obsessed with anything relating to magic, mythology, and the occult. I worry about him sometimes, although it's annoying when he keeps trying to curse me with something."

"Curse you?" Lovino asked confused. "But..then what the hell would he do with us if he found out? He sounds like one really fucked up bastard."

"Well, he never succeeded from what I can tell," Antonio replied with a frown, "but I have no idea really. I don't think I'd like to know either. Hopefully no dissections or anything, though it would surprise me if he was into that…But more than likely, he'd pester you with millions of questions and such."

"I don't want to ever meet the bastard…" Lovino grumbled trying to cover up the nervousness he was feeling about whoever their boss was. "Is he the one you're supposed to take us to?"

"That we WERE suppose to take you to. But we're not." Antonio answered with a smile. "We're just going to lie to him and say that the 'murderer' left the country. It wouldn't be under our jurisdiction anymore and you two would be safe."

"B-But…what if they come back here?" Lovino demanded, hating how scared his voice sounded. But since he and Feliciano had kept themselves isolated from people for 12 years he didn't know how to talk to or deal with people anymore, even now he still had some problems with the times (even though he would NEVER admit that). "O-Or you two bastards might suddenly decided that you don't want to deal with us anymore and hand us over to him wrapped up like presents!"

Feliciano nodded in worry, knowing that he was feeling the same was as his brother. "We haven't interacted with people since we've been turned…we don't feel like we can trust them…"

Antonio stared at Lovino in surprise, and slightly hurt. "Lovi, we're not going to just hand you over like that. Especially not to someone like our boss." He walked over to Lovino and held out his hand. "I'd like to be your friend if you'd allow me. I'd rather help you out than get you in trouble. Right Ludwig?"

"Ja." Ludwig said with a nod. "We would never ever do something like that. It's not right."

Lovino stared at Antonio and then his hand looking confused and still a little scared. "Friend….? W-Why would you want to do that…?" He quietly asked.

"Well, you seem like someone I'd like to be friends with, and I helped you right? So I thought that maybe we could be friends." Antonio answered as if it were obvious, still holding his out to the vampire. "So…_amigo_?"

"That's…that's Spanish for friend right…?" Lovino asked, still not making a move to take the hand. He was hoping to learn Spanish when he turned 11 but the attack changed that…actually it changed a whole lot more than just that….

"Wah! Lovi knows Spanish! Sí~! Amigo means friend!" Antonio replied ecstatically, eyes shining brightly. "You'll be my friend won't you Lovi?"

Ludwig blinked a little when he saw it, since Lovino seemed like a scared child at the moment since he wasn't attacking them or cursing. But then he just figured that he probably IS still very childlike since he and his brother were turned when they were child and had no human interaction since.

Feliciano smiled at his brother softly. "Go on fratello. We haven't been able to make friends at all…so why can't we do that now?"

"I don't know that much dammit. I was turned before I had the chance to learn…" Lovino muttered. Then he sighed and said with a glare in his eye, "Fine…I guess I can..but if you do _anything _to hurt us I'll make you wish that you took us to that fucked up boss of yours."

"I won't do anything like that Lovi! Don't worry!" Antonio chirped in reply, seeming like he hadn't noticed any threat whatsoever. "I'd rather protect you than give you away!" He grabbed Lovino's hand and shook it energetically.

"Let go!" Lovino yelled as he pulled his hand away. Then he looked away and muttered, "why the hell would you want to protect something like me anyway….? I'm a fucking monster…"

Antonio shook his head. "Lovi if you were a monster, you'd be killing people indiscriminately and killing them violently as well. I'd say you're far from a monster. Not to mention that I'm sure your brother would agree."

Feliciano squeaked, not liking being called out, but nodded in agreement anyways.

Lovino looked away from him and down at the ground. "….. I'm still killing people…."

"Lovi! That's not the point! You're doing it for survival. To eat. That's not like murdering someone for fun!" Antonio protested, prodding Lovino lightly in the chest. "You're not a monster! No protesting either. It's true!"

"You wouldn't be saying that shit if I actually HAD bitten you when we were fighting…" Lovino grumbled under his breath then swatted Antonio's hand away. "And I can protest all I want to dammit. You're not the boss of me."

"Well, if you can protest, then so can I." Antonio retorted, rubbing his hand gingerly. "You're not a monster. And like I said, you do it all for survival."

Lovino stared back at Antonio shocked, "You're one fucked up bastard… I hope you realize that." Then he pointed at Antonio's hand. "See? I hurt it didn't I? Still think I'm not a monster?"

"Of course I think you're not a monster. You didn't hurt me. I've had worse from our boss." Antonio replied nonchalantly.

Ludwig sighed then glanced at the clock on the wall before looking at his partner. "Did you remember to eat supper before we left Antonio? You've already forgot to for the past two days."

Antonio smiled weakly at Ludwig and shook his head, just as his stomach gurgled. "Ahaha…sorry Ludwig. No. I've been so taken with working lately that I always forget…" He laughed again and then hung his head as his stomach gurgled pathetically again.

Ludwig sighed again and said, "That why I keep telling you to follow the schedule I've written out for the both of us. You're going to get sick if you keep this up." Then he rubbed his forehead. "It's too late to go out and get something so I guess we'll have to order room service…ugh..this wasn't in the budget at all…"

Antonio hung his head lower and his shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry…I just want to help people, you know. I can't help it that I get so focused on my work…"

"I know Antonio." Ludwig calmly said. "But it won't help them at all if you don't take care of yourself either. Now order whatever you want off the menu. I'm sure I still have plenty saved up to cover it." Then he held out the menu that was sitting on the nightstand.

Antonio took it dejectedly, feeling bad that he was making his partner pay for his mistakes; literally. "I-I'll pay you back later, I promise." He looked at the two vampires and asked, "Do you two have to eat food too?"

"You don't have to pay me back Antonio. Consider it a gift for keeping watch over bruder all the time." Ludwig said shaking his head when Antonio said he'd pay him back. "That's one job I would never wish on anyone."

Antonio smiled and shook his head. "Ah, but your brother is quite entertaining. I don't think of it as a job. He's my _amigo_!"

"Better you than me then..." Ludwig muttered under his breath.

Feliciano shook his head sitting back down on the bed. "Food is like extra for us. It doesn't nourish us. If we do, it's mostly just for the taste of it."

"I didn't know that." Antonio said, crossing his arms. "That explains why you would have problems finding a way to feed, if you can't even eat food to get nourishment…"

"You don't have to pay me back Antonio. Consider it a gift for keeping watch over bruder all the time." Ludwig said shaking his head when Antonio said he'd pay him back. "That's one job I would never wish on anyone."

"But I have another question…" Lovino perked up, looking over at Antonio. "What's your boss going to say if the 'murders' keep happening here? We're going to have to hunt at some point. And soon. As Feliciano told you basically the only thing we can really eat is blood, _human_ blood."

Antonio paled and realized that Lovino was right. That was a huge hole in his earlier plan to tell his boss that the murderer had left the country. He sat down and thought about it hard, brows furrowed with concentration. He sat up again suddenly and clasped his hands together. "Hey! I have a question! How often do you need to feed? I mean, if it was a regular stable supply?"

Lovino stopped and thought for a moment. "Well…if there was no concern about killing someone or turning them into a damn bloodsucker then every day. But since we both hate that and refuse to do it we settle for every 3 days. Or 4 at the most." Then he looked at Antonio with a confused skeptical expression. "Why the hell do you ask?"

Antonio smiled. "Well, if you don't want to kill people, then why don't I continue to do what we did earlier. You don't have to kill anyone and we don't have to worry about any more 'murder' cases. It's a win-win situation!" He looked at his palm where he'd cut himself earlier and continued to explain, "I mean, it'd be a problem to do it every day, but if it's every 3 or 4 days and you take a little at a time, then I could be your supply."

Feliciano stared at him in shock. "You'd be willing to let us feed from you? That's just…"

He looked back up and smiled. "It'd probably be difficult to do it for both of you though."

"I can be your supply too." Ludwig said as he looked at the two vampire brothers. "Both of us should work and I feel I owe it to you both for almost arresting you in the first place."

Feliciano's eyed widened further. "Why…? But that's asking for so much…that wouldn't be fair to either of you…"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Lovino exclaimed as he jumped up at glared at Antonio. "What if we screw up and actually bite you? We could go too damn far and kill you or even up turning you into a vampire too! Do you really want something like that to happen?"

"Do you really have that much of a choice?" Ludwig calmly asked him, causing Lovino to turn his glare on him. "After all you'll be in trouble if you keep going the way you are?"

"I don't want to hear it from a macho bastard like you…" Lovino spat. Then he let out a yawn that he tried to cover up. 'Guess the sun's going to start coming up…' he thought tiredly as he glanced at the windows to make sure that the sunlight wouldn't come in.

"Ludwig has a point though." Antonio commented with a sigh. "If you two don't feed, you would die or go into a murdering frenzy right? And this way, at least, you wouldn't have to kill anybody or go insane."

"B-But…. It could still happen dammit…." Lovino muttered trying to find something else to say despite starting to feel more and more tired as time passed. "We could go too far and then what…?"

Antonio smiled confidently and gave a thumbs up. "Can't know until we try though, right? You can always say that something 'could' happen. Doesn't mean it will."

"Says you dammit…" Lovino retorted with another yawn.

"Are you tired? You can lay down if you want to." Ludwig asked as he watched Lovino yawn and pointed at the beds in the room. "After all, since the hotel had a slight mess up there's plenty of beds for all of us.

"Hell no! I'm not tired dammit!" Lovino lied then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm perfectly fine you bastard. Leave me alone!"

"Lovi, it's early in the morning now. I know that you can't stay up while it's light. I think we all should go to bed. Ludwig, we've been out all night so we should sleep too. We can always eat later." Antonio said. "Why don't we rest now and then talk later. We'd all probably do better with clear minds anyways."

Ludwig nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready. "Ja..that sounds like a good idea. Some sleep might help."

"It's not my damn fault for being nocturnal…" Lovino grumbled under his breath, already starting to get into a fouler mood due to feeling tired (and still not willing to admit it).

"We aren't blaming you Lovi. It just means that we'll probably be staying around your schedule." Antonio replied thoughtfully. "But anyways, sleep. It's best we get some." He went into the bathroom in the room and changed into tomato-patterned pajamas before flomping onto his bed and promptly passing out.

Lovino waited until both Antonio and Ludwig fell asleep. Then he gently shook Feliciano's shoulder and said, "So, what the hell do you think dumbass? I don't get these bastards at all…"

Feliciano didn't reply very quickly and thought about it. "Well…they don't seem like bad people to me. Antonio even gave you his blood…without you having to ask. It really does seem like they genuinely want to help us…I think that they really meant what they said…"

"I guess…." Lovino replied as he glanced at the sleeping police officers before looking back at his brother. "But after 12 damn years it makes it hard as hell to trust them… or any human for that matter… After all in most of their minds we're mindless monsters…"

"It doesn't seem like that to them though…" Feliciano commented, although he felt the same as his brother. "It makes me wonder if we can really trust them…I'd like to, but like you said…it's hard to know who's being truthful and who isn't…"

"Yeah…" Lovino muttered. "And for some damn reason it seems like they're being trusting of us too. I mean they did fall asleep in from of two vampires after all. We could have sucked all their blood by now. I really don't get these two bastards.." Then he let out a big yawn. "Aw hell! It's too damn late to be thinking about this shit! Let's just sleep on it and figure it out later." He said even though he was a little worried about falling asleep near the cops. "I guess we can go to sleep... they wouldn't do anything right?"

Feliciano nodded. "I don't think we have anything to worry about…but our senses will warn us if need be, just as they have before…We'll be okay fratello…" He scooted closer to his brother and then laid down and passed out.

"I sure as hell hope so…" Lovino muttered, then he glanced at his brother's sleeping form before moving a stray piece of hair out of Feliciano's eyes. "But I'll be damned if I let those bastards hurt us in any way… you can count on that." Then after letting out one final yawn Lovino laid down and fell asleep too, making sure to hold on to Feliciano protectively.

**END! YAY! How do ya like them apples! :D Or wait..that made no sense at all.. dang it. =_=; Anywhos if you like this we have another collab together called '**_**Diavolo Angelico**_**' that's under my name. ^_^ (Yep! Completely shameless advertising. ;D)**

**Review please! Tell us what you think!**


End file.
